Springtime for Mikey/Transcript
(The BT Productions logo fades in. After it fades out, the title card of the episode is shown while birds can be heard chirping. After that fades out, we see the scene of a beautiful spring day. Radar Overseer Scotty is outside of the house. He is narrating.) Scotty: (narrating) Ah yes. It's a beautfiul spring day, the perfect time for me to play with my friend, Microsoft Mike. (Scotty goes inside the house and sees Mike. He smiles as he narrates some more.) Scotty: (narrating) There is just one problem! Mike is too busy with his eyes somewhere else! It seems that Mike has fallen in love with a girl! I tried to get Mike's attention for hours, but nothing worked! (Scotty is repeatedly trying to crotch-kick Mike, but he doesn't respond to them. We see Mike is gazing on a girl, Microsoft Hazel, sunbathing in the yard outside.) Scotty: (narrating) Things came to a head once Mike went outside to meet the girl in person. (Mike rushes outside to meet Hazel. She blows a kiss to him. Mike has completely fallen in love. A grumpy Scotty looks at him from the window. Guy walks by and sees Scotty's situation.) Guy: Hey! Shield guy! Are you going to let this girl come in between you and your LTIB duties?! I cannot let my brother be out in the cold while this girl literally has your friend eating out of her hand! (Hazel can be seen feeding Mike.) Guy: Right there! We gotta break that thing up! And quick! Scotty: So what can I do?! Guy: I have an idea. Now listen. (Guy whispers his plan to Scotty. Scotty accepts this plan and carries it out. He writes a forged letter supposedly from Hazel and sprays it with perfume. He then delivers the letter to Evil Microsoft Mike.) Evil Mike: (reading the letter) Dear dream boy, I have always admired your physique. Drop in for tea at 3 o'clock. Swooningly yours, Microsoft Hazel. (Evil Mike gets happy.) Evil Mike: Microsoft Hazel! Wow! (Evil Mike freshens himself to meet Hazel. He arrives at Hazel's address and goes in as Guy and Scotty watch from the sidelines.) Scotty: This should work! Now I sit back and watch the show! (Cut to Hazel and Mike. Mike is kissing Hazel's arms when Evil Mike pops up. Mike does not realize he is there until he kisses his head.) Mike: Oh my goodness! I just kissed Evil Me! Eew! Eeeeeew!!! (Mike runs off to throw up. Evil Mike takes the opportunity to set himself in front of Hazel.) Evil Mike: Hey there! Hazel: What are you doing here? Evil Mike: I came to claim you as my girlfriend. (Mike returns and attempts to smash Evil Mike with a croquet mallet, but Evil Mike isn't stunned by it.) Evil Mike: Pardon me. Ugh! Mike, I can't stand you trying to get in my way! That's it, you're fired! Get out and stay out! (Evil Mike picks up Mike and chucks him into a swimming pool, LTIB firing style. Mike recovers as he spots Evil Mike trying to serenade Hazel with his guitar.) Mike: Ooo, that Evil Me! This shall teach him not to fire me ever again! (Mike runs over and pushes the lounge chair Evil Mike was sitting on over to the pool Mike fell in. Mike tips the lounge chair over, causing Evil Mike to fall into the pool. He recovers, sees Mike drinking, and gets angrier.) Evil Mike: Ooo, when will he give up?! Take that! (Evil Mike whacks a ball into Mike's throat with a croquet mallet, knocking him out. Mike falls over and unwittingly drinks the rest of his drink. Evil Mike then whacks the ball onto Mike's head to send him sliding through croquet rings and crashing into a pole. Mike goes flying and lands on a barbeque grill. He rotates around on a rotisserie.) Evil Mike: Oh Hazel! I took care of your incompitent rival for you! Now to claim you as my girlfriend! Hazel: I'll be happy to oblige. (As Hazel puts flowers in Evil Mike's hair, Guy and Scotty approach the lounge chair.) Scotty: I don't think Mike is giving up yet. Guy: I agree. Let's see how he likes this! (Scotty prepares a slingshot. Guy inserts a pin into the slingshot. He grins evilly as Scotty prepares to fire.) Evil Mike: Mikey will never win you over. I am better than him. Now the next thing I will do is---YEOWW-ITCH!!! (Evil Mike gets hit with the pin. Mike recovers from being rotisseried and finds the pin and picks it up as Evil Mike lands from his fall. Evil Mike assumes that Mike stabbed him with the pin, and a chase starts.) Evil Mike: Ooo, that Mikey will pay for stabbing me like that! (As Mike is being chased, he finds a statue. He grins evilly, lying in wait. When Evil Mike approaches, Mike turns the statue around and whacks Evil Mike in the head with it.) Mike: Take that! That'll teach you to get in the way of my Hazel! (Evil Mike recovers and chases Mike again. They run up the diving board, with Mike diving first into the water. Mike quickly drains out the water before Evil Mike lands, causing him to crash onto the pool floor.) Mike: Take that and that, Evil Me! (Mike then places a flower pot on a swing and hurls the swing at Evil Mike. Evil Mike quickly recovers and throws the swing back at Mike, catching him on the swing seat. As Mike swings back, Evil Mike hits him with his guitar, making him fly out of the garden. After he recovers from the fall, he takes a quick look outside and frowns.) Mike: Dammit! Aww, phoo! I officially give up! (As Mike turns around, he spots Guy and Scotty.) Guy: So! It appears you finally gave up on Hazel! Scotty: Maybe now is the time to have some fun chasing me around?! Mike: Alright, fine! But that's only because you were the one behind this! (Mike shakes Scotty's hand. Scotty crotch-kicks Mike again.) Scotty: Aw, yeah! Mike: Yeah! (The chase is on, with each wearing happy expressions on their faces. Guy chases after Mike and Scotty.) Guy: It totally worked! Mike and Scotty are friends again! But don't leave me out! (However, the chase ends prematurely as Scotty finds Microsoft Sam.) Mike: Microsoft Sam?! What are you doing here? I hope you are supporting me, since Scotty got himself an ally! (It becomes clear that Sam is supporting Scotty instead.) Mike: Sam! Speak to me! Sam: Mike! What do you want?! Mike: Ugh, Sam, this is an outrage! I was chasing Scotty after we agreed that I was done with Hazel for good, but then you show up! Talk about hypocrisy! (Cue an explosion.) Guy: Mike, how dare you break the fourth wall?! Mike: Sorry about that! But Sam here had to show up right after I was done with Hazel! Scotty: (ignoring Guy and Mike's rambling) Sammy... (Scotty sighs lovingly as Sam gets up and kisses him.) Scotty: Aah... aah... SAMMY!!! (Scotty jumps up in joy and sits beside Sam. Mike approaches Sam, angry.) Mike: Sam! I demand an explanation here! Sam: Mike! I demand you get out of here! Personal space, please! Mike: And how am I supposed to get out? Sam: Guy is there, right? Chase him instead. Mike: So Guy! I heard you helped out in the plot to break up me and Hazel! That does it, you are going to get it! (Mike chases after Guy. They chase each other out of sight, leaving Sam and Scotty alone with each other.) Scotty: Oh Sam... I think I've fallen in love with you... Sam: I love you, Scotty... Now that Mike and Guy are out chasing each other, we can spend time together... Scotty: I love you too Sam... Sam: Now come here, my beloved shield guy... (Scotty inches closer to Sam and snuggles up to him. Sam reaches for Scotty and hugs him. Sam then lies down on the enclosure, Scotty still in his arms. They embrace as Scotty lays his head against Sam's chest. Fade out.) Category:Transcripts